Once
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: A few moments of amazement later Loki snapped out of his trance and back into the reality of his situation. He has locked himself in a secret tunnel under the palace that lead to a Midguardian door that hid a large dome shaped room covered in skeletons and unnaturally blue ice


Title: Once

Author: Wolf Demon Queen

Category: (Pre/Post) = Thor, Thor: The Dark World, The Avengers

Genre: Songfic

Couple: Thorki

Theme: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Summary: A few moments of amazement later Loki snapped out of his trance and back into the reality of his situation. He has locked himself in a secret tunnel under the palace that lead to a Midguardian door that hid a large dome shaped room covered in skeletons and unnaturally blue ice

* * *

_You change in front of me_

_Your eyes get darker everyday_

_It happens quietly_

_Your focus slowly burns away_

_And if you let me hear_

_The things you seem to wanna say_

_Though I am late_

_I will wait to go until I know your somewhere safe_

Blond locks of hair gleamed in the bright light of the sun as one of the two Asguardian princes ran his way through the gardens of the Palace of Odin. Bright blue eyes and a shining smile lit up the outside just as much as the rays of the mystical sun.

"Loki!?" Thor called as he looked around all of the beautiful plants that framed the edge of the garden. "Loki where are you?"

Thor stood still for a moment as he listened for any kind of sounds outside of the shifting plants in the light breeze. After a moment of complete silence, Thor puffed out his cheeks and dashed out of the garden to continue his game of hide-and-seek in a different room.

Unbenounced to the young Thor, green eyes were spying on him from behind a thick bushel of leaves high up in the center peace of the garden, a tall grandfather oak tree. The green eyes gleamed with mischief as they watched Thor leave the garden, a snicker barely escaping the owner's lips. _'Silly Thor, you never think to look up!'_

"I shall win this game once more dear brother!" the words echoed softly in the garden as Loki jumped swiftly, soundlessly, down the tree, branch to branch, until his heeled boots clicked as they met the marble stone of the garden's flooring.

The younger of the two princes stepped with pride as he strided to the edge of the garden where the entryway to the palace corridors stood. He peaked his head around the massive doorframe just in time to see Thor stalk loudly into a near-by room. The roughness of his actions and loudness of his footsteps made Loki smile as he zipped into the corridor and then into a close-by room.

There was a small click sound as Loki shut the wooden door behind him self after he snuck into the room. Once the door was shut Loki turned to examine his new hiding place. It was an unused office, beautifully decorated with dark wooden furniture, accented with golden nick-knacks all about the room.

"This appears to be promising," he whispered to himself as he glanced about the large desk in the center of the room, seeing if he could find a place to hide in it. "I'm small, but not that small."

With a small huff of disapproval, Loki went to turn to leave just in time to hear the doorknob of the room start to jiggle. Minor panic filled Loki's stomach as he started to look around franticly and just before he was about to surrender, a small latch on the floor caught his attention. Loki smiled.

"Perhaps this shall be of use to me," knowing about his deceased grandfather's love of secret passages he jumped at the latch and lifted the dust ridden door. Beneath the door was a dark passage way filled with cobwebs, seemingly unused for many moons. The look of the passage way made Loki shudder but his desire to win the game with Thor won over his common sense.

After carefully closing the secret door, Loki could hear the loud footsteps of his brother over his head; the vibrations of the steps causing dirt and dust to stir further in the newly opened narrow passageway. Loki held his breath as much as he could as the dust stung his eyes, making him second guess his hiding place.

Once the heavy footsteps echoed themselves out of the room Loki attempted to open the door, but it appeared to be stuck. The young prince pushed and punched at the door but it never moved. Not even in the slightest.

"Damn the heavens!" Loki muttered quietly to himself, still not wanting Thor to find him…stuck or not. "I'm just going to have to venture this…tunnel."

With a shallow breath of courage Loki stood as much as he could and started to walk down the narrow path. He trekked down a long stone staircase until he came across a wooden flat platform where he could stand up straight, but just barely. The platform was placed at the start of a long hallway, or at least that's what Loki could see; his eyes having slightly adjusted to the darkness.

"Let there be light," a simple yet effective spell. After uttering those select four words all of the unseen torches that lined the walls of the tunnel lit instantly with bright glowing flames; a smirk of pride engraving its self to Loki's lips.

The walk down the pathway took, what seemed like, hours until the young magic user found his way to a child sized, rickety, old door that was held shut with a olden day Midguardian looking latch lock. The self-discovery of the Midguardian technology on Asguard, below the Palace of Odin no less, confused and slightly concerned Loki. He traced his pale fingers over the brace colored lock, a look of wonder in his bright green eyes.

The moment of wonder didn't last long when Loki remembered that he wanted out of the tunnel. A flick of the finger and a slight push later Loki was standing on the opposite side of the door…frozen.

The room that the door lead to was huge, it was a big dome wrapped in blue ice and limestone. The beauty of the room distracted Loki from the fear he held in his heart from the skeletons that littered the floor. A few moments of amazement later Loki snapped out of his trance and back into the reality of his situation. He has locked himself in a secret tunnel under the palace that lead to a Midguardian door that hid a large dome shaped room covered in skeletons and unnaturally blue ice.

With a small squeak of fear Loki cautiously walked further into the room, hoping to find a second door somewhere along the walls or floor. The young boy walked his way to the center of the room and stopped mid step as his eyes caught a strange engraving on the floor. Where Loki now stood, below his feet, was the engraving of the Pyramids of Giza.

"Why is this here? Why on Asguard?" Loki's already present fear swelled further within him as he kneeled down and traced the strange markings that resembled words of some kind with his cold hand. With the pause of his movements Loki focused on the words carved into the stone of the floor and with his limited knowledge of Midguarding language Loki brokenly spoke the words of the _lower race_.

"_**To speak the d-devils name, to hears the b-ba-an-shees's shriek and to house the forgotten so-oul is to take down the holy k-king-do-om and its Odin's king."**_ The words confused Loki as he eyes his father's name. "Odin's king…what does Allfather have to do with the Midguardians?"

Not but a few seconds after Loki completed his unknown incantation the floor began to glow with a holy blue light and the ceiling began to cloud up and snow. The strange manifestation of indoor weather made Loki jump to his feet dash for the old door, but suddenly the door was gone.

After discovering that his only escape was gone the young prince shakingly turned to face the center of the room just in time to see all of the falling snow collecting into one giant mass. The mass slowly started to form into the shape of a feminine body and crystalize.

Loki's heartbeat was rapid and felt has if it could possibly break his ribs. His green eyes were slowly welling up with tears as he began to cry out of terror.

The female figure finished forming and began to glow a light blue. The creature was tall, nearly 7ft. It had pointed ears, a catlike tail, feline like legs and feet and claws for nails.

Suddenly the creature took a deep breath and its mouth opened wide and it let out a sharp high-pitched scream. The sound caused Loki to fall to his knees and all of the ice in the room to shatter off the walls.

Loki's own scream just mixed in with the creature's howl and the sound of all of the shattering ice. His terror was unmeasured when the woman flashed in front of him, slit silver eyes glaring into innocent green.

"Never again see the light of day will you child of the godless, spawn of the sinners." The ice monster spoke in broken Asguardian as it inched its face closer to Loki's. "I am you. You are not."

With the last statement Loki jumped up and ran away from the creature only to run right into its arms. The woman wrapped her arms around Loki and through the boys struggling her form melded with his. With a final breathless gasp the creature disappeared below Loki's flesh and his once beautiful green eyes darkened to nearly black and he fell forward onto his knees.

A coughing fit took over the small boy's body as his soul battled to keep control but soon the child god's spirit lost and his eyes burned blue and the creature teleported her new body back into the palace using Loki's private thoughts as a map of locations.

"LOKI!" Thor's chipper voice shouted at his little brother whom seemed to have just appeared out of thin air, "You win again Loki! I give up you're too good at hide-and-seek!"

The creature simply stared at Thor as the older boy ran over to him and embraced him in a hug. Fangs bared as Thor's arms began to crush the creature but just before the fangs sank into the blonds shoulder, Loki's true spirit used its limited control to stop the attack.

'YOU WILL NOT HARM THOR!'

'So you believe boy, Odin born blood is my target,'

The creature shook off the weak Loki spirit and hugged Thor back, beginning to hatch a plan using Thor as a sacrifice of sorts. "I love you brother"

"I love you too Loki, now lets go find father! Its time to visit the treasures father wishes us to learn of!"

Thor ran off quickly, the creature just stood in the same spot. "I, Svell, will be the end of this place, and I will enjoy using this boys hands to tear this world apart!"

End

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed! I worked hard on this! I've been stuck on a Thorki kick and listening to the song Once. Review please!


End file.
